In order to allow creating even finer structures, various approaches to improving the resolving power of projection objectives are being pursued. It is well known that resolving power may be improved by increasing the image-side numerical aperture (NA) of the projection objective. Another approach is employing shorter-wavelength electromagnetic radiation.